A Wonderful Life
by Miku Shifter
Summary: This story, is base on the two teenagers who have met in a normal high school. The girl, with beautiful blonde hair lives with her secretive rich family. The boy, with salmon pink hair has also live with a secretive dragon which many people know that they are extinct. How will their beginning of their special meet turns out? Read the Story to find out their Secretive Romance.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the warm summer breeze with a wonderful wind that flies through the land gracefully, making the grass and the blooming flowers sways along with it as if they were dancing. In the middle of the plain field, a young woman sat there with a beautiful summer floppy hat which had a small pink ribbon tied at the base that covers her eyes from the warm sun. Her eye pupils are a warm chocolate brown that can melt anyone with a simple ease, stares into the midst where her two children played at the batch full of flowers. She smiles warmly at her two children, collecting beautiful daisies, and roses to make flower crowns for their mother, as herself. Her blonde hair would rest against her back as the end of her hair relaxes in the grass.

"Mommy!" her daughter called out, running towards her with a beautiful grin plastered on her face. Her pink hair would be tied in a one pony tail braid as she wears a kid size summer floppy hat just like her mother. Her name is Nashi Dragneel who is born from Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial princess wizard who is the mother.

Her father is Natsu Dragneel, who is a Fire Dragon Slayer who is a wizard who was taught by a secretive dragon name Igneel. Now, her other child with blonde hair with a charming grin ran up to them with a flower crown in his hand, his name was Luciel Dragneel.

"Excuse me mom?" Luciel spoke to her mother as she tilts her head in a curious manner. 

"Yes sweetie?" she replied.

"Well, me and Nashi wanted to know how you and dad met?" he asked shyly while Nashi nodded her head excitedly.

Lucy cheeks would redden at the sudden question, she was hoping they would ask her in a teenage age but children grow curious these years, don't they? She would nervously do a soft laugh and gave them a questionable expression. "U-um, why ask my children?" she asked timidly.

"Well, Levy said you two are adorable lovable couple!" Nashi said with a mischievous giggle.

"O-oh is that right?" her sweat drops taking a note that she will talk to Levy about this later.

Her children both nodded in anticipation as they politely sat down on the patch of grass, ready to listen. Lucy did a small giggle as she shook her head thinking how kids these days are always ready for adventures in story. She warmly smiled at her children then sat up, neatly sitting while she tilts her floppy hat up a bit to meet her children gaze in excitement.

"Alright, then let us start at the beginning." She said with a happy grin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"So wait a minute, you're telling me that this is a only magic shop in Hargeon?" the person who has a feminine voice was Lucy Heartfilia. She was at the store searching for more keys as they are called Celestial Keys. The one who is at the desk was a magic shop keeper with an old welcoming man warm smile.

"Yes my dear, this is the only magic shop here. Is there a magic tool you want? I bet you want color clothing magic tool right?" he exclaimed grabbing one of the magic tools then command a color of "Purple!" his clothes magically turn to purple as he smiles at the girl.

"Um sorry sir, I already have that." She said with a stressful sigh. But the shopkeeper wasn't listening and kept changing colors of his clothes.

 _"He's obviously not listening to me…"_ she spoke to her thoughts then looks around the magic shop. She suddenly spots a Celestial key as she squeals in delight. "Oh wow! The _Nikora_!" she yelled in excitement as she grabs the box and went to the shopkeeper.

"Sir may I have this please?" she squealed.

"Well that's a rare request alright." He smiled.

"So how much?" she asked smiling.

"20,000 of Jewels." Suddenly she froze when she heard the payment.

"H-ha ha I'm sorry w-what was that again?" she asked since she thought she heard it wrong.

"I said 20,000 of Jewels." He said blinking.

Her sweat drops as in her thoughts she was screaming in rage and crying at the same time because she didn't have enough money for it. Why universe is always cruel? Then she decided an embarrassment strategy as she sat on the desk and did the feminine pose with a seductive gorgeous smile with a fluster gaze as the man stare in awe. "C'mon sir, sure it's that much but can you cut me a deal please?" she asked with an adorable wink she mustered.

ΩΩΩ

"Ugh! I can't believe he took 1,000 off! That feminine pose always works! So much for an old geezer!" she said as she storm to the town square with a deep frown. When she walk to the stairs she heard girls rustling around crying out the nam-

"Oh wow Salamander! Oh god we love you!" One of the girls cried out as they ran to the dead end spot where girls circle around the man with violet purple hair and with a seductive grin too. Lucy on the other hand stood there in shock as her heart beats rapidly for some reason.

 _"W-why is my heart beating fast ,c-could he be a famous wizard that's making my heart go fast when I just met him?!"_ she asked herself in mind as she gazes at him.

When the man notices someone is staring at him, he turns his head towards Lucy direction and gave her the same seductive smile with a charming wink.

 _"He looked at me!"_ she squeals in her mind, clenching both hands between her breast. _"Could it be my soul mate? Is he the one?!"_ she walks towards him with hearts in her eyes as the man chuckled huskily.

"Igneel! It's me!" suddenly a boy with gorgeous salmon pink ran into the circle with a confused expression, as suddenly Lucy who was spelled suddenly broke by the man arrival.

"H-huh!?" she stares at the man.

∞∞∞

The man with the salmon pink hair is Natsu Dragneel with an adult chin and with broad muscles that can make girls addicted to him. He was laying against his father name Igneel, who is a Fire Breathing Dragon with red crimson scales and a scar on his right side of his face. He teaches Natsu, Fire dragon slayer magic and Natsu has been taught really well.

"Mm… Dad… you awake?" Natsu asked with a big manly yawn as the Dragon took a small peek to his son.

"Hmm… Yes Natsu." Igneel sat up and did a thunderous yawn making Natsu cover his ears.

"Hey! What is the actual hell, Igneel?!" Natsu yelled frustrated. Igneel ignored his rage and crawls out of their home, which is a big cave that can basically be a mansion.

"What do you want for breakfast son?" Igneel asked as he glances towards Natsu who has a frown while crossing his broad arms against his chest.

"Just a steak Dad…" Natsu sighed and lay down to rest. Igneel would chuckle by his behavior as his wings stretches out once he was outside feeling the warmth of the sun and the calming wind against his hot scales.

He then flew up into the sky as he flew towards the north leaving Natsu alone for a while, or maybe… forever.

∞∞∞

Later after that day the sun came at its peak, Natsu stayed awake noticing his father hasn't return. Natsu would breathe as his stomach grumbles for food, is body would stand up and begin to walk to the town next by to see if he's there but obviously not. His face shown he's aggravated and stress from the hunger and a lack of sleep.

After the four miserable hours, Natsu went to the restaurant since his dragon sense of smell, sniffed out meat and many wonderful food that he never seen in his past years. His mouth would water from hunger as he stares at the people plates until the waitress walk up to him giving a generous warm smile.

"Good evening. What would you like to order?" she asked smiling; staring at his stomach abs with a interested expression that Natsu doesn't understand of.

"Um a steak please…" he asked nervously by her gaze.

"Of course hon." She gave him an adorable wink trying to get his attention. Although, Natsu is easily immune as he went to sit at the dining table.

When he sat down he hears girls outside screaming out a name 'Salamander'

 _"Could that be Igneel?"_ Natsu thought as he quickly ran out of the restaurant.  
His mind was buzzing with so many questions as he picked up a pace to where the 'Salamander' is.

Once he made it there he ran through the crowd and enters the middle where the man stood there with the girl shocked when Natsu said,

"Igneel it's me!" although he stopped at his tracks meeting the man who had violet purple hair.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Natsu asked.

ΩΩΩ

That's the end of Chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed and I really appreciate you guys reading this

Your Friend,  
Miku Shifter


End file.
